To Love The One With Crimson Eyes
by Animegurl64
Summary: Yugi is an High Warrior Archangel of Heaven and is being chased by the opposite side. Yugi may have escaped before but this time Yugi has one major disadvantage, Yami. Yugi/Yami Seto/Serenity Malik/Marik Joey/Mai? Major Tea Bashing adn Possiblely Tristan
1. Prolouge

Animegurl64: Read new fic. Please

To Love the One With Crimson Eyes 

Hello, I'm Yugi Mouto and I'm the King of Games. Actually my name isn't Yugi Mouto and I'm not the 'King' of Games. Queen maybe, but definitely not the 'King' of Games. My full Japanese name is Yoake Sakura Yume Mouto. In English I think it means " Dawn Cherry Blossom Dream" [1] Yes I think it's a prefect name for an angel. What? You want me to back up a bit? You feel a need for an explanation. Well than an explanation I shall give you. I, Yoake Mouto, am a Yoi Tenshi or a good angel [2] and the most powerful one at that. I am the High Warrior Archangel [3] of Heaven and the holder of the Purest of all Heart Crystals. Now of course, I didn't know I was and also always wondered why I masqueraded as a boy. Grandpa always said it was because my father had killed my mother and was after me. He said it was for my own protection and others. He didn't know how wrong he was. You see while I was safe, sound and specially, vacuumed sealed for eternal storage, others like myself were getting their powers and hearts stolen by the High Warrior Demonic of Hell [4] or Hiatus as he's called in private, and his dark crystal. Others not wanting to become powerless turned black with his taunts. When an angel turns black he/she becomes a demon, it's easy to become black but hard to become white again. I, myself, am sparkling white, the highest you can be and according to legend I would be the one to defeat him. My ancestor the last Archangel had sealed the Diamond of demons somewhere and I was to find it. Anyone who knew who I really was… well let's just say that they were instantly put in danger. My one weakness besides being kind and generous is Yami. Yes Yami, the crimson-eyed demon of my dreams, the only one I have ever loved and ever will love. How I wish he would be mine, but alas he has set his eyes on another. The spawn of the devil himself, the she witch Anzu. Yet, how could he not be? She is beautiful and she is also corrupted. I believe she is corrupting my beloved Yami. Yet it cannot be helped. He is only the sheep and sheep go where dog tells them to go. I however happen to be the farmer. My friends are slowly ignoring me. Perhaps, just maybe people would now be safe. This story begins on my 18th birthday, the day I found my wings and was able to fly. Everyone forgot my birthday of course except 2 very important people. The half-demon Malik and his yami, and later I found out Seto and Serenity, my 2 angels had also remembered. I am Yoake Sakura Yume Mouto, High Warrior Archangel of Heaven, and this is my story.

Owari

Wow my second fantasy fic, I know I should be updating L.D.A.C. but give me a break I need a change. Please R&R

Please correct me if I'm wrong. I'm just learning the basics. Again correct me Made up thing (mine) Also Made up (mine) 

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.


	2. The Making of a Wish

Animagurl64: Hiya pples  
  
Manga_gurl13: Sup  
  
A&M: We're back!  
  
DISCLAINER: WE DO NOT OWEN THE FREAKING SHOW YU-GI-OH. DEAL WITH IT! WE ALSO DON'T OWN WHATEVER REFERENCES WE MAKE TO ANYTHING OWNED BY ANYBODY ELSE AND WE MORE OR LESS OWN THE IDEA BEHIND YOAKE AND THIS PLOTLINE ON WITH THE FIC.  
  
To Love The One With Crimson Eyes  
  
Prolouge  
  
It was the first week of August and a young girl disguised as a boy was sleeping soundly. We all know the first week of Augest is a special time. Enchanted some may say, it is a time when legends are born and made. It is a magical time but the peak of the magic is on the 7th month, on the 7th day, in the 7th hour on the 7th minute. A simple action can set in motion a chain of events that happen to the ones least expected to be the ones destiny imbued. For Yoake Mouto it is an extra special time, for it is the time she was born. On the 7th month, in the 7th day, on the 7th hour during the 7th minute Yoake made a wish. A simple little wish, not very big at all, not something you'd think would have the power to change the very fate of the world, but it did. You know the saying " For each action there is an equal and opposite reaction." It is completely and totally wrong in this case, For in this case this one simple little action, performed by the one destiny imbued, had a large and catatrophic reaction. For on the 7th month, on the 7th day, in the 7th hour during the 7th minute, the one destiny imbued would come across extraordinary events in the months to come and by All Hallows Eve the task would be complete and the task forever etched in memory. Let us now watch the tale as it comes to pass, with the events that forthcame and will come, and Yoake Mouto becomes a legend in herself...  
  
August 6th 1:24am, Kame Game Shop, Mouto Residence  
  
Yoake Mouto turned sleepily to looke at her clock. " 1:24am!, Don't those idoits EVER sleep?!" \ I can hear that movie all the way down the hall\ Without even thinking she let her mental barriers down. / You'd think they'd at least have the decency to turn down the volume!/  
  
//Well abiou, you could be down here watching it with us and joining in, but noooo you went to bed at 11:00//  
  
/Well Yami, some people need sleep to survive on a day to day basis, and if I remember correctly you and your friends didn't want me down there with you, plus you yourself told me to go to bed because I shouldn't be watch such volient movies/ her thoughts were thick with sarcasm.   
  
She put her mental barriers up again and thought \I hate Yami on days like this! It's not like I can't handle ACTION movies. I'm not 5. It's not fair!!! Stupid Yami, I'm nothing more than a vessel to him, a toy when done with can be thrown away. I'm a Freaking toy!!! and I can't tell him I'm a girl because he'll just reject me or laugh, and I can't handle that.\ she thought sadly to herself. She turned to her clock and set the alarm for 6:30am.\ Just enough time to make it to my special place.\ she thought to herself.  
  
August 7th 6:30am, Kame Game Shop, Mouto Residence  
  
* Beep, Beep, Beep THUNK* Ahhhh the sound of an alarm clock in the morning, when is througn out the window of course.  
  
Yoake woke up to the sound of her alarm clock being thrown out the window, and found herseelf on the floor, she looked up and saw Yami, and Joey sleeping on HER bed. Making a mental note that they owed her an explaination and a new alarm clock, she went to the bathroom, showered,got dressed, and went downastairs. As she passed the livingroom she saw beer bottles over the floor and Yami's friend's sound asleep. " nothing good can ever come from alcohol" she sighed to herself. Yoake walked into the kitchin, where grandfather was cooking eggs, she rated the fridge for a few snacks, and then left. \ Not even so much as a happy birthday from grandpa\ she thought depressingly as she walked out the door.  
  
August 7th 7:05, Domino Park, Cliff by the sea  
  
Yoake was walking to the peak of the cliff to see the water. She sat down on a large rock that she called the "Wishing Rock" and put her face in her hands crying. Just then her wrist alarm beeped. It was now 7:07am, the exact time she was born. "Happy Birthday to me" she said wearlly and than yelled to the sea, "If you could grant me one wish it would be for me to do something that has never been done before!, that's all I want, really." she sat back down with a slump. Suddenly a large shaking began and angels all around looked up to the sky and said "It has begun." 


	3. The Finding of a Friend Least Expected

Animegurl64: Hi pples. I'm on my own for this chappie cause it's late and Manga's busy so I'm writing but manga's idea is introduced when Malik get's a flat tire.  
  
Yugi: So you have sugar, why?  
  
Animegurl64: It's a Sundae of my own creation. It's called "Chocolate Heaven". Made out of brownies on the bottom, three scoops of vanilla icream (perferred brand coolcow) add chocolate milk syrup (perferred brand Nestle) topped off with brownie crumbs. It clears and brings inspriation.  
  
Yugi: Can I have some?  
  
Animegurl64: Sure. Here ya go.  
  
Yugi: Yummmmm! ^_^  
  
Animegurl64: Anyways, so i says to da guy, you know this is how my friend always starts her converstaions, here's the next chapter. I know I was a bit repititive in the last chapter...  
  
Yami: A BIT repititive. Girl you repeated stuff so many times I got board reading it.  
  
Animegurl64: OK I repeated A LOT. No biggie. anyway I promise not to be so repititive in this chappie.  
  
To Star Angel: I kinda borrowed Malik and Marik caring from your fic "Alone and Forever Forrgotten" Please don't kill me. I just liked the idea so much. Copying is the highest form of flattery. Don't sue. Please. Write more in that it's really good.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will unless I become a multi-millionaire and bribe Kazuki Takahashi with my my entire fortune including stocks, bonds and Swedish bank accounts.  
  
To Love The One With Crimson Eyes  
  
Chapter2  
  
Still 7:07am. at Domio City, Cliff by the Sea  
  
Yoakesat back down on the rock crying her heart out. "Why can't anyone I care about ever care about me? WHY KAMI-SAMA WHY?!" \No one ever loves me, no one Ack\ Yoake stumbled and fell to the ground. "Ouch"  
  
She looked up to see a kitten on her head. It was a smokey blue-purple-gray with purple eyes and a black nose.\Hello ground you are comfortable\ "Hello little guy, who do you belong to?," She got up and put the kitten on her lap and looked it over but found no collar. Then Yoake looked under the kitten and saw it was a girl. "No collar ay, so I geuss your mine then.\My only friend\.Lets see your'er a girl, so what's a good name for you?" She thought about this for a moment. "I know, I'll name you Alexis that means "the garden". So I guess your mine now little one" Just as the clock struck 7:08am." Well little one I didn't get much sleep so I may as well get some now." Yoake curled up on top of Wish Rock and closed her eyes as Alexis curled up beside her. "Goodnight Alexis," Yoake mumbeld just on the edge of sleep. \ I wonder if anyone rememberd my birthday\ was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep.  
  
=Earlier Malik's POV=  
  
"Don't panic....Don't panic.... she is probably out for a walk," I thought but I new better she was probably going to commit sueiside. Me and my Yami, Marik were tring to track down Yugi to wish her a "Happy Birthday" and give her her gifts with no luck.  
  
I was driving to Kame Game on my motorcycle with Marik on the back. The sun was barly up and it was about 6:45am when we entered the game shop. We didn't see Yugi around, but we did see beer bottles all over the place, we went to the kitchen and saw Yugi's grandfather reading the paper I asked if Yugi was around (Because he didn't know that Yugi was realy a girl and her real name was Yoake). He said he hasn't seen him (her) so he (she) must still be in bed.  
  
I went up to see her while Marik wayted on the motorcycle. I knocked on the door of her room but there was no answer so I slowly opened the door. I saw Yami and Joey on Yugi's bed but no Yugi. I kicked the bed so Yami and Joey would end up on the floor, and they did. I walked over to the other side of the bed to confront them. They where tring to get up of the floor and straighten them selves out, when they looked up they saw me and I could smell the beer all over them and the room, they were drunk.  
  
"So boys where is Yugi?"I asked. They looked right at me but didn't seem to see me, they must have a lot to drink last night. "Where....is....Yugi...." I said slowly as if talking to a little kid, to try to make them understand. Yami answerd first, looking around him "I don't know where Yugi is, last night I had a party and me and Joey thoght that it would be funny if Yugi woke up on the floor instead of the bed." They must have been real drunk to think that as funny, I thought to myself, poor Yugi to wake up on the floor on his Birthday and everyone forgeting him. If I were her then I would jump off a cliff for being so lonely.   
  
That was when I got the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that maybe she did jump off a cilff. With that in mind I raced down to my motorcycle and started to ride home. I made a plan in my head, I would call around and see if anybody has seen Yugi. I had to find her before she hurt herself or worse!  
  
We were in the middle of the forest, it was my shortcut to my house, when the worst thing happened, the frount tire on my motorcycle burst and we crashed into a tree. Both of us were okay but now it would take longer to get home and Yugis life was on the line. We had to get help. Marik stayed with the bike and I decided to go for help.  
  
I was running through the woods. Attempting to locate the direction my house was in and going no where fast when I heard a enarged outburst and then a cry of surprise. I ran in that direction as fast as I could to see Yugi standing at the edge of the cliff ready to jump (A/N Yoake's has woken up by the time Malik get's to the cliff and has made up her mind that their is no point to living) "Goodbye cruel world," I heard him say." Yugi stopped, turned around and stepped back in surprise. Then promptly fell off the cliff. "Help Me" she screamed. Not even remembering I couldn't swim I jumped after him in time to see a kitten knock him away from the cliff ledge and hit the water...  
  
Animegurl64: Should I end it here?  
  
Yami and Yugi: No!  
  
Animegurl64: Yes because I'm cruel and I will post another one soon. Promise! *looking at beady eyes of reveiwers* Cause Manga's now here to help me write. ^_^U  
  
Please R&R 


	4. A Life So Precious

Animegurl64: I'm back!  
  
Yami: Finally!  
  
Yugi: *in Quagmire's voice* Alright  
  
Animegurl64&Yami:-_-?  
  
Yugi: Family Guy.  
  
Animegurl64: *To Yami* He watchs that show way too much.  
  
Yami: Ya think!  
  
Animegurl64: Sorry bout the cliffhanger, but I couldn't help it. Hey Manga_gurl13  
  
Manga_gurl13: Sup Anime, Yugi,Yami.  
  
Yugi: Your back ya!!!!!!! the fic can continue!!!!!!!  
  
M&A: Sugar? *look at eachother and then look at Yugi who is climbing on the drapes "I'm Tarzan AHHHHAHHHAAHHH"* Sugar. -_-U  
  
Disclaimer: we will never own Yu-Gi-Oh, not in a million, billion, trillion, gazillion years T_______T  
  
To Love The One With Crimson Eyes  
  
Chapter3  
  
Before Cliff Jumping Incident, Domino City, Cliff By da sea  
  
=^Yoake's POV^=&=Kami-sama's POV=  
  
Yoake woke up from her nap. \ There isn't anything to live for.\ "Ouch" \ stupid cat\ "ack" Yoake went to the cliff and decided she would jump into the water. "Goodbye cruel world." she said just as a familier figure ran up to her. "Yugi wait," it called. "Malik" she stumbled back in surprise "Help Me!"  
  
She fell \ Oh god I'm gonna die\ Suddenly a warm feeling spread by her shoulder blades. Then 2 glittery wings popped out. \I'm never gonna get to use them\ she was about to hit the cliff when a furry thing knocked her out and away from the ledge and into the sea. Then she blacked out.  
  
=Malik's POV=  
  
As I fell I saw two wings pop out of Yugi's back. \ Could he be the one? \  
  
I dove into the water,wings out, looking frantically for Yugi.(A/N Malik is half demon, for those who skipped the intro.) I spotted him and saw the kitten trying to pull him to the surface. I dog paddled over to him and used my magic to conceal his wings and mine as well. I pulled him to the surface then realized I couldn't swim\Now's as good as any time to learn\ I thought sarcasticlly and swum to the beach a found a large crowd with tv cameras watching my attempt to save Yugi's life.\Damn what if they saw the whole thing\  
  
"I'm here at Domino Beach where I am supposed to be reporting heavy rain, but our top team of ace camera men has just witnessed a local pedestrian save a life. He jumped of a cliff after a young boy that are team has just identified as Yugi Mouto, the so-called King-Of-Games, The reasons why will be discussed later. The real hero though is a little kitten. It jumped off the cliff and knocked Mr. Mouto out harms way. The full story at 6:00pm."  
  
As soon as I got there I asked the crowd. "Can someone PLEASE get an ambulance?!" Just as I said that a team of paramedics lifted Yugi onto a strecher. I picked up the kitten and said sternly, "I'm coming with you."  
  
Owari  
  
Animegurl64; I'm evil, another cliff hanger.  
  
Manga_gurl13: I need to get you of sugar, ya know that?  
  
Animegurl64: Okay, pessmistic much? ^^: You can't have my icecream *cackles and runs out of room*  
  
Yugi: Please review. Preferably before she's sent to an aslyum.  
  
Manga_gurl13 : Amen to that.  
  
New chapter + 3 new reveiws= faster updates  
  
Simple math. 


End file.
